The dragon training acadamy
the dragon training academy, is where hiccup and the others train their dragons, hiccup is the headmaster of it, and faragonda see's him as a very well trainer. In DreamWorks Dragons: The SeriesEdit :"Berk Dragon Academy. I like the sound of that." :―Astrid to Hiccup In episode 1 of the TV series- "How to Start a Dragon Academy ", the dragons are causing havoc and are a nuisance to the villagers. Hiccup comes up with a plan that includes training dragons. He takes up the arena where they once used to fight dragons (without the permission of his father) and starts the training. He tells the gang that the dragons are out of control and they have to do something about it. Hiccup demonstrates with Toothless , showing how to make a dragon drop food that he is not supposed to have; by scratching their chin and gently taking the food item away. Later in the episode, the dragons are ordered to be locked up in the arena. Just after the dragons are almost locked up, Hiccup arrives on Toothless, saying that they are not locking them up ( this too, without his father's permission). Instead he comes up with an idea that involves using dragon's nature in their every day life. This idea works out very well but Hiccup's father, Stoick discovers them. Forseeing their troubles, the gang (with their dragons in cages) stand in the arena, surrounded by the villagers. Stoick and Gobber approach them, seemingly furious. Stoick tells them that things are going to change since they took the arena without asking him, but Gobber interrupts him, saying that they are getting a Dragon Training Academy. Stoick, despite being mad at Gobber for not letting him break the news, tells them that they have all made him very proud. He opens the cage where the dragons were kept, saying that the Dragon Training Academy was now for them. The episode ends with the opening of the Berk Dragon Training Academy. In episode 2-"Viking for Hire ", Hiccup is seen running a session in the academy. He is conducting a quiz, asking questions related to the dragons abilities. Gobber, who is out of job now, is brought to the academy, as Hiccup thinks that he may be of some use, especially since Gobber knows a lot about dragons. But Gobber doesn't seem to work out, as he comes out as awkward and silly. He comes in to the academy with all his dragon killing weapons, and when questioned why he brought them, replies that he thought maybe they could train the dragons by threatening to kill them. The dragons, on seeing the weapons, become extremely frightened and take off immediately. Later, Gobber comes in with some new saddles that he has made for the gang to ride on their dragons. But these saddles are very extraordinary, as Gobber has fitted trumpets, catapults, flamethrower etc. on the saddles. Later Stoick comes and remarks that this place looked better when they were fighting dragons. Gobber becomes a dragon dentist later in the episode. role in the series it is still the same. sections the sections are where they learn several things #flying skills #fire tricks #hand signals #comunicating #wand on the wing #aireial combat Category:Berk Category:Locations Category:Schools